


Not Alone Anymore

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Knotting, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, father gabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a cooperative mission Blackwatch and Overwatch strike teams get marooned because of spat between alphas being dicks. As the only omega in the group Jesse is the only one that can go to town alone because omegas are nice and not capable of any violence according to most. Jesse's past comes back to haunt him as he now is forced to face it with all the freetime and an unlucky encounter with someone that knows his secret fiancé.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Not Alone Anymore

In an unexpected turn of events Reyes’ team along with Reinhart’s team ended up marooned for the next few months because Torbjorn and Genji’s argument went too out of hand. The annoying factor in all of this was that Gabriel, Genji, Angela, Torbjorn, and Reinhart were alphas. Moria and Lena were betas, and Jesse was an omega. The only one in the group that was mated was Torbjorn so he was a bit out of the equation. Lena was in a committed relationship. Moria...Moria was committed to science because she was asexual. 

Jesse was a bit bewildered by the turn of events as he slept in the omega section on base because omegas cannot be mixed in with alphas and betas, it’s improper. On the bright side he got to only share a room with Moria because she didn’t want to be anywhere near those alpha pheromones while she slept and worked. Just because they were marooned didn’t mean science could wait as she set up shop in the room.

Everybody else either slept in the other room or the living room, but they had a small small room reserved for anyone going through their major cycle to be separated from the rest of the house. With all of the alpha hormones in the air things were going to go from bad to worse. Genji and Torbjorn had already gotten into a physical fight. The good doctor Angela had promptly beat them both with her staff and then healed them, threatening to do it again if they even speak for the next few hours. Gabriel grunted and was rummaging around in the kitchen. There wasn’t very much food. This in turn led to Jesse being sent out on the mission to the grocery store to buy food.

Omegas aren’t violent so nobody would suspect him. Omegas are sweet, caring, loving, and needed to be protected because they aren’t strong enough to defend themselves. Gritting his teeth and in the simple outfit with the purse Angela had on hand he was out and off to the market. Lena could’ve done it as well, but she didn’t know any Canadian French. They currently were in some northern providence in Canada and they only spoke French. Moria was fluent, but she’s too infamy known. Jesse could get by just based off of pointing, and saying something. 

Once he got to the market he wasn’t sure of what to grab. Gabriel had only written down a general list and told him to spend all the money that he was given and could carry. Some fresh fruits and vegetables were on the list so he grabbed those first placing them in the cart. Then he got some dairy items because Rein would die if he couldn’t make mashed potatoes. Someone bumped into him.

“ ‘Sorry sir’ “ the alpha apologized without meaning it. He’d certainly bumped into him on purpose. “ ‘Is there anything that I could help you with?’ “ 

“Uhhhh… ‘Yes. Where is the canned food?’ “ Jesse asked nervously. Alphas didn’t tend to take a ‘no’ very well if they were as self-assured and prodding as this one was. It was also helpful to know where the canned food was.

“ ‘Over there’ “ He pointed and turned Jesse too. A little scent of fear radiating from him. He didn’t enjoy being randomly poked or moved around by other people. It also wasn’t something he could fight right now since they were stuck here because of Torbjorn and Genji. Drawing too much attention to himself would be bad. “ ‘Not going to bite American’ “ the asshole joked acting it out a bit too much.

“ ‘I am sorry. I only have a certain amount of time to shop’ “ Jesse tried to walk away but the asshole stepped on the lower basket of the cart to keep him from moving away.

“ ‘Come on cutie. Surely you could talk to me for another minute’ “ he tried to be aloofly sexy.

“ ‘Please?’ “ he’d taken a deep breath before asking. It looked like the guy wasn’t going to back down when a big alpha shop attendant walked up behind the asshole. He imagined this was exactly Fareeha was going to look like when she was eighteen.

“ ‘Leave the omega alone.’ “ she commanded the guy. “ ‘Otherwise I’ll have to ask you to leave. Or not so nicely throw you out if you resist. I know that were the only supermarket in miles so choose wisely ‘ “

Jesse didn’t understand everything that she had said to the asshole, but he walked away giving Jesse a wink. This was the reason why he was hoping Lena could go instead. He felt a bit out of his element not being able to stand up for himself. The others wouldn’t understand even if he tried to explain what it felt like to be harassed like this.They never fully would. The weary omega continued on with his shopping feeling the shopkeeper’s eyes on him until he left the vicinity of the store. Undoubtable to make sure that he wasn’t harassed again as he noticed that he was the only omega in the store. 

Long enough ago you used to be able to find out what your baby or child was before they presented, but that tech was banned after the numbers of omegas being born started to show effects on the adult population. Jesse wasn’t even born yet. Some say that you can still get the test, and it’s not uncommon to find the bodies of the abandoned because nobody wants an omega since they can’t carry on the family name. The morgues have the tests since it became a more serious crime if the child was supposed to be an omega. The numbers of bearing beta’s dropped because being a bearing beta was almost the equivalent of being one to society…….

When he got back to their house he took a moment of reprieve before heading into the house. OCD about organization as he was Gabriel took the groceries and organized them himself. If it got him out of putting them away Jesse was more than happy to stand back. However, a new dilemma aroused as Angela approached him.

“Could you make something healthy for dinner Jesse. Those other mongols want loaded mashed potatoes with every kind of fixing you could think of. Everyone needs to stay in tip top shape,” she patted him on the shoulder before going to Moria’s makeshift lab as they agreed to share during the day.

“Don’t listen to her Jesse we need to have chili potatoes!” Genji yelled while playing with some paper.

“NOOOOO! We need worst!!!!” Rein boomed shaking the house slightly.

“Let him cook whatever as long as I don’t have to help,” Gabriel sighed falling asleep before he dropped completely down on the couch. While Jesse was away he and Rein dug up the outhouse hole as they didn’t have indoor plumbing. He went in the kitchen and shut the door behind him.

Alone in the kitchen he took a shaky breath. Of course they’d expect him to cook, he’s an omega, all omegas know how to cook. Well… Jesse didn’t know how to cook food. He honestly tried to make something, but he ended up making overcooked pasta, partially cooked boiled potatoes, burned carrots, and dry chicken. By some feat of internal strength he didn’t make noise when he had his meltdowns and pulled himself together before serving the food.

Gabriel and Rein didn’t seem to mind the state of the food. His boss was more asleep than awake and fell asleep as soon as he finished his food. Gabriel hadn’t slept in about five days so he couldn’t blame him. Rein was too hungry to taste his food for the most part. Angela and Torbjorn pretended to be polite, and the others didn’t even try to hide their grievances with the food. 

“I think that I’ve eaten better food while trapped in medbay,” Genji bitched while pulling the chicken apart. “And I was given shit food that tastes like one food under that shitty dome that they place on top of the food.”

“Could use less seasoning in the sauce,” Lena added. The sauce came from a jar so that one bewildered him a bit, but Genji’s comment stung a bit.

“He’s probably not used to using a gas stove and we just got to this horrid place after a terrible few days,” Moria defended him, and then decided to poke fun at Lena. “Besides I think that the true crime is that Lena thinks that jarred sauce is too overly seasoned, but then again she is from England and their food is bland.”

Moria and Lena’s feud goes back about two hundred years ago when the British Empire held Ireland and caused a lot of devastation to the country. Sometimes Lena doesn’t fight back, but other times she does. Unlike Moria she doesn’t know very much about what her country did to Ireland. The young pilot is supposed to test the slipstream tech when they get back. The advancements to that will be amazing when it’s approved.

“While I’m sure I won’t remember eating this I’m glad that it’s healthy,” Angela stuck her tongue out at the other glaring alphas who wanted their potato bar.

“No mama I don’t want Mr Sugglebear. I’m a big boy now.” Gabriel mumbled in his sleep. Everyone tried to hold back their laughter, but this wasn’t nearly the funniest thing he said in his sleep. Genji’s loud laughter woke him up, and everyone else shut up and looked away. Realizing that he said something that would embarrass him if he remembered it he went after the cyborg. The older man tended to talk in his sleep often, and the funniest was when he was having a wet dream about Jack while curled up around a body pillow.

As the days went on in the house people began to grow short with their tempers about his cooking. He tried to tell them that if they didn’t like it they could cook themselves. Of course they refused because there was an omega there to cook for them. The chores started to become more and more like that. Jesse had to cook and clean around the house, but he could order people to take out the trash. He had to get more food earlier that day and picked himself up a cooking magazine. Part of him couldn’t believe that they still made print ones. 

The other did do chores but it was mostly ‘alpha things’ like cutting firewood, hunting, and some gathering for Lena. They were also building on an extension to the house. A supply room and a more lab-like area for the two scientists. Everyday the comments about his food stung more and more, and he wasn’t allowed to complain because he didn’t do ‘real work’ like everybody else. The young omega was so stressed that he was missing his period that month.

“Don’t know how to cook at all?” Genji chided making himself a sandwich, while Jesse made a shitty pot of stew for everybody else’s lunch. “Didn’t your parent teach you, or your school?”

“It’s complicated,” Jesse sighed trying to will his emotions away.

“How is it complicated? It’s just cooking.” Genji took a bite of his sandwich. “I swear I’ll never complain again about cafeteria food again after eating your food. Are you purposely doing it to punish someone? I mean it’s that bad.”

“Please leave,” Jesse asked tearing up. His scent turned into a horrid smell from being upset. 

“Why I just want to know why you’re trying to torture us?” Genji ignored the hint to leave. That was the last bit of control that broke since the first day they got there shattering as he wailed inconsolable. He slid to the floor and when the cyborg got too close he hit him with the spatula. Not bothering to even make a small attempt to comfort him after that the cyborg left him alone in the kitchen. 

Curled up on the ground he cried out everything he’d been building up even before all of this. There was just so much to cry about the more his mind kept harping on it. When he presented as an omega at age thirteen his parents were able to get him into a very elite private school on a scholarship. Since omegas weren’t commonly known of the school gave it to his farmer family because there weren’t many formally trained omegas. 

Jesse didn’t take a cooking class there, the school didn’t even offer one anyways because he was learning to be an elite omega. What good cooking would be to someone with private chefs? He learned how to eat in formal dining, conversate, and be more meek. Maybe that was one of the reasons he jumped with joy when Ashe asked him if he wanted to run away. Another one was his engagement, his parents got paid monthly for taking care of him until he was to turn eighteen and be wed the day after he graduated to a middle aged alpha. 

The memories hurt to think about a lot, and he never leaves the base for holidays to go home. Then again most of the omegas that work in Overwatch don’t leave because they don’t have much place to go otherwise since they’ve distanced themselves from their families too. Many of the officials don’t understand why. When Gabriel had asked him why he wasn’t going home he told him that it was personal reasons. He didn’t really talk much about his past to the others, and being constantly on the move from mission to mission made it easier to ignore. 

The young man sighed and tried to will himself to calm down before doing anything else. If he was going to have a meltdown he wanted to make sure that it wasn’t over his food. Although with how some of the comments about it have been going he think that he might. Genji was particularly harsh since he grew up with all the stereotypes about omegas. He didn’t understand why Overwatch employed them. 

“The stew is good,” Angela’s fake smile was really bad as she choked on the stew. Well at least she damn well tried to be kind. 

“I’ll admit it. This time the food is over seasoned,” Moria poked at the food with her spoon, while Lena had a prideful smile of winning this time. 

Now he didn’t know who said this next comment, but he immediately cried at it, “Sewage would be better than this.”

Everyone turned to him in shock and horror as he cried. His scent was sour and distressed. The smell of an unhappy omega was a lot more pungent based off of their biology. The others didn’t quite know what to say. 

“I never was taught how to cook. My parents thought I was going to be a female alpha, then a beta, but when I was ‘this’ they sold me into an arranged marriage. I’d never needed to know how to cook and all of you expected me to,” he cried harder before storming off. 

Gabriel caught his foot in the door before the young man could slam it shut. Jesse slumped down to sit on his bed. The older man sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug while crooning to soothe him. The younger man relaxed into the embrace a bit after being tense for a few moments and let himself be comforted. 

“While I knew you couldn’t cook I didn’t think it was a big problem because you made it seem like it wasn’t one, and the others wouldn’t let you do some of the other chores so I thought it could work,” Gabriel pet his hand through his hair. The young man’s hat fell back when he did that. “Why do you bury your feelings until it’s a major problem? And when was the last time you touched someone in a nonviolent way because it’s not healthy?”

(On a side note in real life being touched starved is extremely bad psychologically)

“To not bother anyone,” he answered the first question. “I was taught not to bother anyone with what I feel because I was taught that my feelings don’t matter much because ‘I don’t have real problems’...and I don’t remember I don’t like being touched much, and I think that you can guess why.”

“Oh Jesse,” Gabriel held him tighter and crooned more. “Why didn’t you ever disclose that? Overwatch has a lot of protections.”

“I didn’t want to talk about it so then I didn’t have to think about it,” Jesse returned the hug. “I feel like it’s all I think about anymore since there isn’t much else to focus on.”

“Talking helps, but I won’t make you do it right now,” Gabriel told him rocking them back and forth. 

Gabriel could feel a parental bond solidify himself to Jesse. He’d been feeling it form since the kid came to work for him. It wasn’t uncommon for such a bond to form. Adoptive parents and older coworkers formed the bonds quickly, and it can be stronger than a blood bond from a biological parent. Since the kid seemed miserable a lot the bond formed quickly to give him something to ground him. From the adoptee to the parent they feel it as well in a less need to protect sense to a more comforted way. 

The younger knew their relationship had changed. It wasn’t unwanted either, and it felt nice just to feel loved with no strings attached. Nothing felt better than true parental love for him at this moment, although he’s sure he’ll fall in love with someone someday. This bond also protected him against the others because Gabriel will get angry easily if someone upsets him or tries to hurt him. Genji better beware if he makes too many omegaist comments. 

Jesse sighed and fell asleep into a nap shortly after he stopped crying. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad having someone to talk to about what had happened to him. He needed to speak about it. The past continued to haunt him, and of the other omegas he knows he’s not that unusual in terms of stories. Some of the others from the US went to the same highschool he went to before they ran off so they knew how that school was ran for omegas.

Technically Jesse was still engaged as the agreement made between his parents and the alpha was. The young man wouldn’t disclose that to Gabriel, and he wouldn’t say that the alpha keeps trying to contact him. Different profiles, mysterious letters showing up at his dorm, and other people saying their regards to his face. It scared him to know how much influence that the man had. Ashe’s parents were seen as middle class to that alpha. He knew it was a matter of time before he saw him again.

His parents had to have known that he was doing this, and why else would they keep trying to get him to come home. Jesse knew that if he did he’d end up mated to and wouldn’t be allowed to continue working. Yes Jesse knew how to be a proper high class omega, but he also just wanted to be a simple working class person who knows how to fix motorcycles. He was one of Deadlock’s mechanics while he was still with them, and he enjoyed fixing them quite a bit. The smell of oil didn’t leave his skin for weeks after starting his work with Overwatch. He didn’t care to be some plaything, trophy, and a parent (yet on the last one) especially to someone who’s old enough to be his father and had bought him. Some people would call it a dowry, but since that wasn’t common practice where he came from it was a purchase in his eyes.

It didn’t help that he could sometimes still feel the alphas hands on him. Waking him up drenched in sweat miles and miles away from him. Why he didn’t let people close enough to touch him most of the time. Fighting was easier because he could rightfully defend himself because everyone just told him to “relax” when it came to ‘non-violent’ touching. The other omegas in the wing of base he lived on understood the boundary of not wanting physical contact because a lot of them went through similar situations. Some were more open, and there were others who were even more closed off than himself about it. Those ghosting touches always got worse the more stressed he was, but then again that’s just how PTSD works…

He could feel it in other places too, and that’s what hurt him the most because every simple touch led to that violation. Everyone knew about it who had a semi-functioning brain around him and because he was an omega it was allowed because that was his fiance and not some “stranger” that was doing these things to him. The school knew and encouraged him to try and relax more so that he’d enjoy it, and also gave him some things so that he wouldn’t get pregnant while still in school. Birth control became illegal only for omegas because they carry some genetic material that can more easily produce omega children. In most places omegas aren’t even regarded as people, but as property.

That didn’t mean that he hasn’t slept with anyone since then. Ashe was alright, but he didn’t think that they were compatible since they were two very different people. She also agreed, but didn’t want to break up because of it. The sex was difficult between them because she didn’t respect his boundaries very well because she wanted the light off, but he needed it to be on. He also slept with some of the other omegas in the dorms. Some of them were exclusively attracted to other omegas. While he enjoys going at it with other omegas he still likes betas and alphas as well, but they didn’t understand as much about what he needed from them when they had sex. 

His favorite fuck was a one night stand when he rode another omega who didn’t buck up in him very hard, something that his cervix appreciated once the high wore off. It was almost impossible for omegas to get anyone pregnant even with being extra fertile to conceive. That being said it was hard for beta-beta and alpha-alpha couples to conceive if they had the bits that could in theory allow them to. Same second sex couples weren’t seen very well especially if they were omegas because it was seen as taking a very fertile partner away from a beta or alpha. It was more ok for alpha-alpha couples because that took less competitors out from those who wanted to find a bearing beta or omega.

When Jesse woke up from his nap it was the evening and somebody else was cooking for once, and from what his nose told him it was Gabriel’s cooking. Nobody else in this house knew how to cook Mexican or Tex-Mex as authentic smelling as him. Gabriel had mentioned before that he enjoyed cooking because it was something relaxing for him to do seeing something he created so quickly, and because it was taught to him by many in his family. It earned him some mean comments, but his intimidating figure kept most from making jabs. The only ones that he will let the comments slide from are the other omegas, but it will be with a quick retort about most of his family was made up of omegas so he was bound to learn or be kicked out of the kitchen which meant no taste testing.

Noisily he went in the kitchen to grab a bite since he hadn’t taken more than a bite of lunch, and his clothing was starting to feel very loose because he hadn’t been eating very much even though he didn’t despise his food like the others. He was right about Gabriel being the one that was cooking. Having noticed that Jesse came in Gabriel grabbed out a plate and placed a tortilla down and scooped some homemade cheese and meat on it for the younger man.

“Eat,” he pushed the plate towards him. “I don’t want to see you starving to death now that I know that stress is the cause.”

Jesse hopped up to sit on the counter like he did when he was younger, “Is the weightloss that noticeable?” He took a bite of the steaming hot food.

“I thought you just didn’t like your own cooking,” Gabriel admitted. “I don’t like to eat mine sometimes as well. It is noticeable since you mostly just stare at your food lately. You’re almost swimming in your shirt, and you haven’t even filled out yet.”

“I’m twenty two I think I would have already if I could’ve,” Jesse said taking another bite.

“Maybe, but I think that you will with enough strength training even with the hindrance of some of your hormones. Hell if Ana can-” Gabriel started to say.

“Ana’s a beta,” Jesse interrupted him.

“Single sex female betas are more similar to omegas biologically. She doesn’t get heats because she chose not to mate with Sam. Good thing too since they divorced,” Gabriel explained.

“You think that you and Jack will?” he asked him.

“Nosy,” Gabriel chided stirring the vegetables. “I’d like to, and I know that he would as well, but...he’s the face of Overwatch. They wouldn’t like it because of both of us being alphas. They want to see him with an omega, but he doesn’t even like betas as well. It’s just too complicated for us to be openly together right now.”

Jack and Gabriel had been in a relationship since before Jesse had even began to work with Overwatch. They kept their relationship mostly hidden, but since Blackwatch was smaller and more secretive it was something well known in that wing of Overwatch. Most of the regular agents didn’t know because they didn’t have as many strict rules they had to follow, but they knew about Blackwatch, but nothing too much within it unless they ran cooperative missions like how this one failed. Jack being the poster boy meant that he was essentially a celebrity and everyone had their own ideals for him. Being ‘single’ was a bit bothersome for pr since they’d love to have posterboy with an omega mate.

“I understand, maybe someday you two could,” Jesse tried to offer some reassurance to his father figure.

“Someday…” Gabriel repeated to himself. He’d grown a bit frustrated as the years ticked by since he wanted to come out with it publicly so that they could move their relationship forward. The man just wanted a family more and more with the man he loved. Being in his early forties now he was getting closer to ending the relationship because he wanted more before he was too old to be bothered with finding someone else if that “someday” didn’t happen soon.

Jesse wanted to press the subject more, but dropped it seeing that it made Gabriel clearly upset thinking about it. Jack’s fears of being forced out of his position was going to ruin his relationship with Gabriel. A job vs love, and was it necessary that Jack had to leave if he came out. Even if he had to wouldn’t the world still go on without him in charge? The young man hugged him and gave a light crooning. Something that he doesn’t do very often because of the whole having to touch thing, but nobody can soothe better than an omega could.

Gabriel let out a shaky sob, and Jesse realized that the day that they may break up might be sooner than he had initially thought it could be. It hurt him a bit seeing Gabriel hurt. There was nothing to be done since the situation had been like this for years. Gabriel would give Jack an ultimatum when they got back so he would have a few months to think of what to say for when they all returned.

Dinner went better that night that’s for sure. Jesse had set the table in a continental style dining, something that he’d learned in school and made sure that he was an asshole about it. Most of them had American dining etiquette, and the only other person who recognized it was Rein. Then again Rein is old as sin so of course he knew. Jesse and the older man made sure to scold everyone into eating their food correctly, even Gabriel who growled while eating his dish when scolded.

“I’m the one who cooked the damn food,” Gabriel growled with a mouth full of food. “Why do I have to be ‘proper’? I survived a war!”

“Because you eat like a dog,” Rein laughed as Gabriel used his knife to shove even more food down his throat. “Back in my day my parents would have-”

“Please spare us the details…” Moria dramatically sighed while watching Lena eat her food smiled seeing that all the spice in the food burn her mouth.

“Sadist!” Lena growled at the scientist before downing a glass of water.

“Nobody wants to hear poor old Reinhart’s tales,” Rein smiled while acting dramatic.

“You got the old part right,” Torbjorn snickered at his friend.

“I may be old but I think you won the award of being Mr. Productivity,” he joked back earning quite a few snickers from the others. “So many children, you must use a school bus to get around.”

“You...you’re not wrong,” Torbjorn conceded, this time.

They laughed at Torbjorn’s massive number of children because it was unusual for a couple to have more than two children. Five was odd, but the amount he had was considered a carnival. Omegas as far as Jesse was aware had a carnival or none because of the whole not a person thing that went on. If he got to retire he’d move to somewhere where he’d at least be considered a person. Initially when he was arrested they planned on just having him released to be mated before he left his jail cell, but on everything that was good and right about the universe Gabriel Goddamn Reyes barged in before they could make the calls and file the paperwork.

Jesse had wanted the parental bond for quite awhile with Gabriel since it reminded him of his parents before he’d presented. The bond has more to do with the older person more than it does with the younger one otherwise younger people would be bonding with just about everyone since they’re so friendly as children. Adults are jaded and keep most at an arm’s length so when they care enough about the safety and happiness of someone that is younger and feel that kind of love that only a parent has does the bond solidify whether they wanted it or not. It tends to happen in wars quite a bit as his textbook mentioned years ago. 

One thing that he didn’t like that he knew was that if one of the alphas kept too close to him while in rut he’ll go into a heat...minus Torbjorn since he was mated and people who are mated only will set off their mate, and also to Gabriel since the ‘adoptive’ type of thing prohibits that kind of bodily response...the opposite applies as well if he goes into a heat and the others will go into a rut. There was a reason why omegas had their own special place on base. Only on super stealth missions could they take blockers since they weren’t technically legal, going back to the whole omega shortage.

Jesse was starting to feel a bit Christian and thinking that he’d died a while back and was in hell for all of this shitty situation. Genji will for sure try to court him if his rut starts to come on. He wasn’t sure if Angela would do anything. Rein made it very clear to everyone that he’d go be a caveman for a week because nobody wants to hear him. The horrified looks on Torbjorn and Gabriel’s faces when he’s said that made the rest think something similar happened years ago. Lucky for Lena and Moria they don’t go into heats or ruts unless they become mated so they could sing praise for that.

That would be long weeks for Jesse as he didn’t want his own cycle triggered by the others, or vise versa. He’d have to make sure to grab a lot of groceries before his own was to happen so that Lena didn’t have to go out and make use of her non-french capabilities. Jesse would also want to get himself some sour gummy worms and hot cocoa for it since it always left him feeling miserable and unsatisfied until after his period started from it. 

Speaking of an asshole trying to court him, and he guessed that it was going to be a sooner thing rather than a later thing. Genji had come up to him looking a bit nervous, but still cocky, “Dinner was good tonight.” Flattering, Jesse rolled his eyes. 

“I didn’t make it tonight, and as you can tell I ain’t going on no cooking show in the future unless it’s for the worst cooks,” Jesse plopped down on the couch and got a tad uncomfortable when Genji sat next to him facing him. Why did his room also have to be a fucking science experament? “What do you want? You’re begging to reak of… you know.”

“That’s kindof what I wanted to ask you about,” Genji started leaning in a bit. “It could be very enjoyable for the both of us.” He spoke with a grin-unthinking of any of the repercussions of it.

“I don’t feel like becoming a father yet, and I don’t think you are either,” Jesse growled a bit. “I can go and get you snacks from the store if you want them, but I don’t want to conceive.”

“I didn’t think that-” Genji started to say getting flustered because of the decline mostly as a biological cock block.

“Jesse’s right, he’ll get pregnant and most likely carry successfully because even just being too close to him will trigger a heat. With you in rut all you do is pump him so full that the sperm bank will be calling to collect some,” Angela butted in casually sipping at a cup of coffee. “Maybe I should tutor you on sex ed while you’re laid up for the week in bed. You’ll get sex education, just not sex.”

“I’m not impressed...and you better not do that,” he pointed accusingly at Angela before thinking about how hot it would be seeing the omega growing with his child.

“Uh….” Angela started before Jesse grabbed a newspaper and started angrily hitting him with it like he would a misbehaving pet. 

“Get out of here! I know what you’re thinking!” He continued hitting the cyborg until he hissed and got out of reach.

“You don’t know what I was thinking of,” Genji teased him while Angela and himself raised an eyebrow. “Okay...maybe you do, but it’s an alpha thing-right Angela!!!” he quickly said to make himself more innocent seeming.

The alpha blushed profusely and continued drinking her coffee. When one of the two of them opened their mouths to say something she held up a finger and continued drinking. In her mind Genji wasn’t wrong because she’d thought about it decently enough and was jealous that Genji made the first flirt. When she was done drinking she slammed the cup down and took a deep breath, “Yes..yes it is...and yes...yes I have already.”

“Oh my god I’m surrounded by crazy people,” Jesse groaned staring at the ceiling.

“It’s not as odd as you’d think Jesse,” Angela quickly said. “We like jizzing in and making sure that it stays in, and then we want to see it take, and it’s sooooo fucking sexy to think about. Damn-it Genji!” she suddenly screamed at the other alpha who hopped like a startled cat. “Now I’m horny!” she took off after him. 

“I thought ‘violence is not a solution’?” he ran off. 

“Violence is always the solution when horney and angry!” she chased him outside. “I built you and I can break you!” Jesse heard that from inside the house.

“Genji about to-?” Torbjorn asked him, Jesse nodded. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure?” he sat up to pay attention better.

“You know that I have a lot of kids...and one of them is bound to be...you know...like you, what should I expect? You don’t make it seem like it’s easy like all the shows do, and none of the others I know don’t seem very happy at all or don’t live normal lives,” Torbjorn hit a cord in him, but he understood why it was asked. The alpha clearly smelled the distress and felt bad for asking.

“I hope that things get better, but I almost immediately got marriage proposals directed to my parents for an arranged marriage. They accepted the highest bidder, and I got into a private school just because. My parents didn’t see me as a human anymore, and neither did the law. I was just property by that point. Because I have...had family I didn’t need to give consent to be married. I could scream no at the ceremony, but I’d still be married because I’m not considered a person. I didn’t meet another omega until I was in the gang because they also ran away. You love your children enough to ask that question...so I don’t think that you and your wife would do the same thing as mine did,” He had a few tears run down his face. “The only omegas who I see that are happy are mated to another omega because it’s hard to be one, and only we understand what it’s truly like.”

“I hope for your sake and for me and my wife’s heart that things change,” Torbjorn said trying to offer some bleak reassurance. 

“I’m gonna go shopping for a bit. I’ll be back before-” Jesse jumped up to go, but Gabriel’s frame was in the door going in with Angela in a headlock under one arm and Genji in a headlock under the other arm.

“No. It’s dark, and probably closed, and it’s dark,” Gabriel blankly commanded him not to go for the obvious reasons. “Genji,” he shoved the cyborg. “Small room and stay there.” then he did the same to Angela. “Angela hot tea.” 

It seemed like Gabriel was done cleaning up everybody’s messes for the day. He should be a bit more concerned about how much he’s working himself into an early grave most of the time. Gabriel growled a bit when he noticed that his kid was upset, but calmed down when he was embraced by him. The older man was on edge since Genji was fighting a lot, and he had to break up their cat and dog fight before Angela would need to use her tech.

Sleepily Jesse fell asleep against him before Angela had gotten the tea ready. It wasn’t like this everyday because he hadn’t been getting much sleep since they arrived there. When he woke up he was in his bed, still in the same clothing to his relief, but with the addition of a jacket. It was a bit cold and he was glad for it. Winter must be coming sooner than he realized. Hopefully they had enough firewood to last them through it. The storage room was almost done so they could keep the shit indoors for stockpiling along with what Jesse brings back from the store in overflow cuz he didn’t want to trek through snow often to the store on foot.

After breakfast when everyone was already up and around, minus Genji, he went to the store. The walk there was calming enough, the way back sometimes hurt his back and arms badly. Lena was there with him this time so that they could really get a lot of things back. A lot of non-perishable items. Peanut butter, noodles, canned goods, lots of candy (Bless Angela’s Soul for the heart attack she’d have seeing all of the junk), and more. He noticed the creepy guy from the first time he was there staring at him as he left, and couldn’t help but feel like this guy was begging to stalk him. Lena didn’t notice anything so he left things unsaid.

Again Gabriel was the one to put everything away when they got back from shopping. However, it was nice to have company to help him shop this time since he gets hit on a lot. They stayed mostly away this time because he was with the beta. He figured that he was maybe one of only a few omegas within a fifty mile radius. What a shame since that meant a lot of attention was on him. 

When he and Ashe had broken up a lot of the betas and alphas instantly thought to try and snatch him up. There was a certain allore for alphas to an omega since stereotypically they want to be bred so they didn’t have to duke it out for not bottoming as some betas don’t want to be a bearer. That said the betas were trying to get with him because of that reason. Although he does enjoy topping from time to time, but usually only with other omegas. 

Genji must be in full rut now since the entire house stank. Jesse had all but been tossed out of the house until a solution could be figured out. Sighing he went back to town to do some window shopping. Lena agreed to come with so that was nice. Since it was getting cold out some trinkets and games would be nice for everybody to have on hand. Never monopoly as that destroys relationships. 

The walk back to town was enjoyable. Jesse and Lena discussed about the places they’ve been and want to visit. Even though she wanted to see Deadlock Gorge, she wouldn’t because of the gang that roamed around there. Carrying the brand on his arm he understood well enough why she wouldn’t want to be there. How he did miss the sunrises and the sunsets there. They were gorgeous to watch. 

With his money he bought himself a few magazines for himself and Moria, again the whole French thing. He’d gotten her a science magazine specifically, and he got himself gossip ones. Rolling his eyes he realized that he needed to pick himself, Moria, and Lena; otherwise she’d forget; sanitary products. Female alphas rarely if ever got a period, intersex male betas and all female betas got theirs, and along with all omegas. He wasn’t only just fertile during his heats, but it was convenient when planning out sex with betas or alphas since fertility was gone a day after it ends. 

In the isle a book caught his attention in the corner of his eye. It was for omegas specifically, but the book probably was mostly propaganda. Groaning he took what he wanted from the isle and a few more generic items for the other two and left it. When he got back to Lena she stuck out her tongue and held up a box of condoms. 

“They won’t sell that to me, or you since you’re with me,” he told her sighing. If an omega wanted to buy condoms they had to send someone else out to get them. 

“Awww rubish!” She smiled shaking the box to his embarrassment with the others in the store. “I’m sure I can get them. I see that the doctor and the ninja have eyes for you, and I like playing safe matchmaker.” She teased him. 

While he disliked being wrong, the cashier allowed for them to be bought, but with the book along with it. Jesse wanted to throw the thing in the fireplace immediately. He didn’t like the constant feeling of being an object in this area especially when he got a taste of what being normal was like at Overwatch. It jarred him having the book shoved in his hands so only then could they purchase it. 

That asshole was outside the store waiting for them to leave, “ ‘Hey beauty! How are you today? I know the beta doesn’t understand what I’m saying.’ “ he taunted Lena. 

“ ‘Please leave us alone?’ “ Jesse asked him. 

“ ‘I could, but I won’t. After all I know who you are Jesse McCree,’ “ that had gotten Lena’s attention with his name being said. “ ‘I knew you’d hear what I have to say now. Just so you know Nate sends alphas and betas looking for you. I could just tell him, but I wouldn’t have nearly as much fun with telling him as I would with you screaming my name on my dick,’ “

“ ‘Nathen wouldn’t like those luid comments about me. He’s the jealous type of alpha. So leave us alone,’ “ Jesse threatened the alpha. 

“ ‘That said are you more afraid of him, or am I because I don’t care too much, but if you sleep with me I’ll forget about dear Nate. He will pay well for you too,’ “ the alpha smirked. Feeling like he was pushed into a corner he decided to take the option that would keep his fiancé far away from him. 

“ ‘Alright, but if you do tell him then I’ll rat you out. Let me send my friend away, and do you have condoms?’ “ Jesse frowned as he felt like he just was going to send himself to hell. The alpha nodded with a toothy grin and rubbed his hands. He wasn’t to worst looking. “Lena I’ll meet you back soon. I have to run a personal errand first.”

Lena was going to protest, but the pained look on his face had her walking back straight to tell either Gabriel or Rien. Following the alpha back to his apartment was torture. The goofy alpha named Jerry insisted on holding his hand on the walk to there, and picked them up a pizza for after they do the deed. Maybe it was going to be in an attempt to convince him to stay. Jesse didn’t want to spend more time than was necessary with this alpha. 

Once inside the studio apartment Jerry pressed him against the door and kissed him. Jesse attempted to return the kiss, but one can only act so much when they’ve been coerced. He was nervous, but more nervous that his fiancé was searching for him in remote places. Jerry deepened the kiss while fumbling with Jesse’s jacket. His own arms were gripping the alpha’s upper arms tightly as he was kissed as his heart raced. 

Once his jacket was off the alpha shoved a hand under his shirt and rubbed his nipples with his fingers, and gave a light squeeze to his peck. Jesse groaned in response and felt the alpha start to grind against him. He didn’t want to do this. Taking a deep breath through his nose he willed himself into trying to remain calm. It wasn’t like he trusted the alpha, it wasn’t someone he knew, and wasn’t someone he felt anything for sexually. His body was responding to the stimulation. 

The alpha pulled Jesse’s shirt off and pulled his own tops off and surged down to suck on his pecks. Not something he found sexy outside heats. His ex omega girlfriend loved doing it while he massages her breasts in their combined heats. The sensation was different during that. It was so pleasant during a heat, but just a massage off of one unless they were tender before his period. That shit just hurts before that. 

Jerry undid the omega’s belt and zipper and dipped a hand down. Jesse froze out of instinctual fear. The alpha grumbled and spoke, “ ‘Can you calm down? I just lost my boner smelling your fear scent just pour out of you’ “

“ ‘I need to go!’ “ Jesse pulled the hand out of his pants and pulled them up quickly and was buckling them when he was spun around and pressed against the door harshly. He was scared and knew that the alpha was going to violently take what he wanted from his body. “ ‘Please I need to-’ “

The alpha bit down on his mating gland hard enough to bruise, but for a moment he thought he was going to be tied to him permanently. Jesse could smell the pheromones that his body produced from his mating gland being stimulated and moaned as the alpha continued to bite and bruise it to continue all those good smelling scents to radiate from his body. Unwillingly his body relaxed due to all the releasing of hormones filling his bloodstream and brain. Belatedly he shouldn’t have taken Jerry’s bait on forcing him to come here. Oh well, at least he couldn’t tell Nathen now otherwise he’d be high on his shitlist. His fiance once told him that if anyone even flirted with him that he’d kill whoever it was.

The grinding returned as did the hand dipping below his pants again as the bruising of his mating gland continued. Jesse whimpered as it was starting to hurt from all of the hormones coming from it began to drain, and Jerry stopped and gently kissed it mumbling something that Jesse thinks was “that’s better now”. The alpha pulled his hand out and led him over to the bed and let him drop down to it since Jesse really couldn’t keep himself standing at the moment. Those hormones took a lot out of his muscles and made it hard to move.

Unlike his fiance who wasn’t bothered by the fear scents like most Jerry was one that for sure was. Jesse was pretty sure that his textbook mentioned that it was supposed to be a major downer to most of everyone barring some who had an antisocial personality disorder as they tend to not have very much empathy, and the downer was an empathy result. He couldn’t do much about the fact that his mating gland betrayed his true feelings since the scents from that are strong ‘breed me’ ones.

Jerry pulled off his shoes, pants, and boxers, leaving his socks on since it was a bit cold in the apartment. Then he did the same to himself before leaning over Jesse to makeout with him some more. Wasn’t the worst kisser Jesse thought to himself because Ashe didn’t know how to kiss very well while they still were together. The alpha’s hands roamed around his body grabbing one of Jesse’s hands and brought it to himself to encourage his own hands to explore. Maybe Jerry was thinking that this would be a bit more of a mutual thing, but that was never going to happen.

His other hand went lower stroking him a few times before going lower to rub a finger around his opening. The only reason why there was slick down there was because of all the hormones from his mating gland being released, and with part of his biology being frustrated that it wasn’t mated with because of all the stimulation. Probing fingers found their way in to stretch him open. Two fingers rocking back and forth while he was kissed. Jesse’s wrapped his arms around the alpha pulling him closer but also bracing himself. The kiss was broken off and his mating gland bruised some more with his body not tensing up as much and stopped when he orgasmed clenching around the two fingers in him and moaning loudly.

A couple tears of fear coming out of his eyes he was flipped over on his stomach. Behind him he could hear a condom being opened. Well at least the asshole was going to keep to that Jesse thought quietly to himself. Hands grabbed at his waist until he was on his knees and shoulders. He was too jello at the moment to hold himself up for this, not that he enjoyed the position. When he has sex he needs to be able to see who he’s sleeping with to know and make sure his mind doesn’t drift to someone else.

Pressure was put against him as he braced slightly and panted while Jerry pushed himself slightly in. The alpha moaned at the tip of himself went into the pliant omega below him who cried softly as it went in deeper and deeper until he bottomed out. It hurt since the alpha was lazy with preparing and making sure that the condom was more lubed up before he went in him. There was an uncomfortable pressure in his cervix since the alpha was long enough and pushed in too far, but kept holding him in a way that kept his body from slinking off a bit. If this was during his heat he wouldn’t mind a bit of bruising on the fragile piece of skin since heat made everything more pleasurable, but this was not something he was going to enjoy after for sure.

After waiting a few moments the alpha began to shallowly thrust slowly in and out watching the reactions below him before building up and into a rhythm. To the alpha Jesse’s body was heaven to him since most alphas don’t get the chance to fuck an omega. Jesse knows that being with an alpha can be good, but it takes a lot of trust and wanting for it to be good because while his body physically was being pleasured his mind was in agonizing pain. The pressure on his hips from where the alpha’s fingers dug in hurt a bit with the pleasure his body betraying him made it feel good despite the hurt. The pressure hitting him inside just plain hurt, but there was enough pleasure everywhere else that it went numb after a bit.

The alpha openly moaned above him drowning out his own soft moans and cries as his body was exhausted physically and mentally. He whimpered when the alpha started thrusting slower but harder into him. Dully in the back of his mind he wondered if he was going to be able to walk back to the house that evening after this deal was done. He also wanted to see if he could get a shower, but it wasn’t going to leave him feeling clean. He wanted to wash off a majority of the scent from this, and it wasn’t like the house had running water. A bath could only clean so much. Everyone was going to be able to smell him when he got back, but at the moment he couldn’t be too bothered to be worried about that. He was more worried that the asshole would take off the condom, and then he’d have a higher chance of being pregnant from this.

The alpha pulled out and rolled him on his back. Jerry got off the bed and stood at the side and hoisted Jesse’s legs over his shoulders and rendered him too quickly. At this angle the alpha’s dick hit even deeper inside of him causing him to grunt in pain. It was also cold when it went back in. Jesse wasn’t a fan of temperature play and didn’t like dick popsicles going in him.

“ ‘Too much!’ “ Jesse struggled to say. “ ‘Hurts’ “

The alpha didn’t listen and continued to thrust in deeply and was getting faster, but more erratic in his thrusts. Hopefully, he’d knot quickly then. One of the alpha’s hands quickly jerked him off into a second orgasm. The overstimulation of the continued thrusting bordered it on the edge of pain and pleasure, and just as it was over he was sent into another one as the alpha’s knot locked them together temporarily. The alpha moaned heavily as his went on, and Jesse’s softened down as he came down from his own. It was more like soft high ahhhhs that last time. When he opened his eyes he saw the shit eating grin of the alpha gazing down at him.

“ ‘That was the best sex I’ve ever had. You sure that I can’t keep you?’ “ Jerry asked moving to cuddle with him while they were still tied together. 

“ ‘No you may not.’ “ Jesse grumbled as he was shifted around because the alpha wanted to be more comfortable until this was all over.

“ ‘Wasn’t I good though?’ “ the alpha purred at him rubbing his abdomen.

“ ‘Too big’ “ Jesse rolled his eyes as the alpha took that as a complement. He had wanted to say that Jerry was too long, but didn’t remember the word currently because ‘big’ and ‘long’ are two different words.

“ ‘I wonder if I’ll last longer in an omega?’ “ the alpha tested his knot.

“Probably not you ignorant fuck!” Jesse jabbed at him in English and shut his eyes. Maybe taking a nap will make him shut up, but he didn’t realize how quickly he’d fall asleep. When he woke up it was dark out. The alpha was heating up the pizza that he’d bought earlier. Quickly Jesse jolted awake forgetting where he was for a moment. 

Jerry tossed a paper plate with a slice of pizza on it to him. Obviously the slob didn’t care about getting stains on his sheet. Since he was hungry he ate the slice of pizza that was in front of him before heading into the studio’s bathroom before the alpha could ask to go another round. With the water set on the highest heat setting he washed himself in that as he cried to himself. Did he willingly do this, or was he forced to? He did say yes initially, but he tried to leave and was forced to stay. Jesse was confused. Did he want it? He didn’t try to fight him off, but he was scared to do so. His body hurt deeply in places that made it hard to walk. His hormones were off because his mating glad was one big bruise.

He stayed in the shower until the water lost a lot of its heat before getting out of it. He quickly put on his shit and left despite the pain telling him not to move around. Once outside he snarled at anyone who got too close to him quickly trying to make his way back. Maybe nobody would notice what he did-what happened to him. He was so confused, scared, and alone right now in the dark town streets. His legs gave out once and a while causing him to fall. Scrapes on his hands and holes on the front of his pants with a cut here and there he managed to get out of the town. He didn’t know why he felt so much terror when he could smell Gabriel’s scent nearby. His father figure must be out looking for him. For some reason his body made him turn and walk somewhere else. Eventually after some time he tripped and didn’t get back up deciding that the ground was a suitable replacement for a warm bed.

Waking up he felt cold and stiff on the ground, not to mention in pain. He got up and wandered around the woods more. There was nobody around him because he couldn’t smell anything but the outdoors. Jesse was thirsty, but there was no clean water nearby. He doesn’t even know why he decided not to go back, oh yeah, he didn’t want to face everybody and for them to know that he was raped. That’s why. But he didn’t know why he was out here either because he’d surely die of dehydration or freeze to death within a couple of days since it was as cold outside now as it was when he fell asleep against the ground.

He found a clearing filled with glacier rocks. They were pretty. He enjoyed the different types of rocks that he’d seen. When he was little before he was condemned to a life of being somebody else’s property he wanted to be a geologist. Little Jesse McCree had plans of going to Texas State College and being a geologist, but life was cruel and unkind to him. The only thing that had saved him from being mated when he got arrested was his ability to aim. Climbing to the top of one of the rocks he gazed around him before the lightheadedness caught up to him causing him to faint and fall…

When he opened his eyes he was on the ground looking at a very exhausted Angela. He could smell Gabriel and Rein around too. Was he in a puddle of blood? Did he fall? Angela sighed as if she was expecting him to speak first. She waited a few more moments before speaking. 

“Were you trying to harm yourself?” She asked concerned. Briefly he wondered if she’d sent the other two away for the moment to ask that. 

“No,” he rubbed his temple. “I fainted when I got up to the top I think. Everything was light in my head then everything went black.”

“Either you’re lying or you’re very unlucky because I just res-ed you. You hit your head off a rock. Luckily we heard the sound and found you before I couldn’t save you. It also took away the markings…” she motioned to his collar specifically. Reflexively he pulled his jacket tighter on himself. “I’m sorry Jess...for what happened, but at least the marks are gone.”

“Please don’t talk to me,” Jesse sniffled rubbing his nose but forgot that he got his blood on his hand. “I really don’t want...to talk.”

“Jesse you’ll need to talk about it eventually,” she told him. 

He laughed at her darkly, “Like you’d fucking understand what it’s like to be me!” 

“I will never, but you can give me a better idea by talking to someone. You’re too closed off even before all of this,” She tried to tell him further upsetting him. All he wanted right now was some breathing room. Gabriel smelling the distress started to go all papa bear on her by storming over. “You know I’m right Reyes. I want him to stay in his room until he opens up to either me or you.”

“You want to know what happened yesterday?” Jesse sneered startling everyone. “That asshole blackmailed me by threatening to tell my fiance where I am.”

“He can’t just-” Gabriel interrupted.

“Yes...he can, and you know that. My parents...they did sign their permission over. The ceremony is only just a wanted formality that people want, but he could marry me at any moment and I wouldn’t have to know,” Jesse sighed. “And I’d legally have to be handed over if we were back home.”

“They can’t,” Gabriel interrupted again. “One little tidbit that you might have not noticed is that adopted parents have just as much say, and if they know that the marriage would be null until I give my approval, and I sure as shit would never agree to it. I was given that power over my omega sister. Waited until she found the person she wanted and agreed, and when she was being abused by her spouse I revoked the marriage because I have that power, but this is more of a ‘now you know’ moment. You were too concerned about your safety, and you’re safe now.”

“Was that supposed to make me feel better,” Jesse glumly stated.

“In the future, but for right now you need to feel safe,” Gabriel told him picking him up off the ground. Before the younger could protest Gabriel said, “Angela doesn’t want you trying to run off or ‘fall off another rock’.”

“But I really did!” Jesse griped. 

Grumbling he snarled and clawed until he realized that he wasn’t going to be able to get set down until he was back in the house. Right where Angela wanted him to be so that he can unhappily and uncooperatively talk about his feelings. In what felt like an eternity he bitched all the way back, and in a way he knew that he was deflecting his own anger and hurt on to those who didn’t deserve it. Sad, angry, scared, and confused was what he felt since he presented as an omega. The safest he ever felt was standing behind Ashe or in the omega wing in Overwatch.

He supposed that it would be alright to stay in his bed for a few days because he didn’t want to see or talk to anyone anyways. Although Gabriel and Angela tried to coax him into talking often unsuccessfully. They were treating him as if he was made of glass, or maybe he was from the way he was reacting to it, he didn’t know. He’s said what he wanted a lot ‘I want to be seen as me, not what I am’ often enough that he just wanted to be Jesse, not some omega. Constantly being reminded of what he is and in complete ignorance of him as a person hurt. His life was ruined from one day to the next when he presented.

Eventually Angela did let him leave the room other than to go to the bathroom, but he still wasn’t allowed out of the house otherwise than that because of the outhouse. Since there was uneven heating in the house because Overwatch never designed it for the winters, they had to put in a couple more fireplaces to keep the heating. This also led to new rooms, and Jesse was perfectly happy getting a room with a fireplace in it. It was small, but there was a bunk. Since he and Gabriel had a familial bond their scents could mingle alright. All the alphas in the same room were getting rowdy because of all of the alpha hormones being close together with no place to call their territory. The room had its own bookshelf and chair so he could read or do something else in his own company. The place did come with some paper books, but they weren’t the best considering they were mostly manuels. 

Lena and Moria got a shared room as well since they were betas. The others had their own rooms but Genji preferred to sleep on the couch in front of the main fireplace because it was the warmest place in the house. With nothing but time to think he started doing a lot of thinking, and he wasn’t happy with it since they were mostly about the past. He decided that it might be worth it to talk to Gabriel about it. With everyone around him acting weird around him he decided that he didn’t have much to lose.

“When I was younger I didn’t know much about omegas other than they didn’t have the same rights as other people. They weren’t treated or talked about like they were. When I became one I realized why so many run away and kill themselves. It hurt so much seeing the people that I thought loved me sell me into an engagement because of how much money was offered to them because I was a prized object that they owned, and I thought slavery was abolished 200 years ago. I couldn’t leave the house without someone going with me-iffff-I was even allowed to leave. Being hit by them, the school, and my fiance hurt only because in their eyes I didn’t behave the right way. My fiance also did ‘things’ to me before I ran off with Ashe. I’d never felt freer than the moment I decided to run off with her. We didn’t work out for a number of reasons, but she never stopped treating me as a human even though I did break her heart. That day I felt like a young teenager again, but this time I couldn’t run away because I felt like I had to cover my tracks. That alpha hurt me physically and mentally and was proud of himself after. I didn’t want to come back. I got close, turned and walked until I fell and passed out. I feel so confused. I know it was...you know logically, but my heart says that I just let everything happen to myself because I didn’t act right,” Jesse cried speaking most of everything at once.

“Come here mijo,” Gabriel got up from his bunk and pulled Jesse from his to comfort him. “You’re safe now. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Then why don’t I ever feel that way?!” he cried out. “I spent years of being hit, raped by someone that was entrusted to care for me, and lied to about myself from others. How the hell should I ever feel safe!?”

“It’s going to be hard Jess, but I’ll be here for you,” Gabriel pledged before purring to soothe his child. “I promise you.” Jesse trembled in Gabriel’s arms as he was rocked slowly back and forth to help him calm down.

“Why can’t I just try and feel safe for once. My entire soul hurts from how much I’ve been through,” Jesse hiccupped into Gabriel’s shirt.

“I know it’s not fair and you’ve been through more stuff than multiple people should be through in a single decade,” he held his trembling child tighter. “I wish that I could do more to help you.”

“I’m so tired of trying...I just want the pain to stop…” Jesse had stopped trembling and crying at his two sentences.

“Don’t give up Jesse nightmares always have an ending to them,” Gabriel whispered to him knowing what Jesse had just implied there with ‘I’m so tired’. “I love you and don’t want to lose you. Don’t surrender to the nightmares or they’ll win.”

“I love you to, but I feel too drained and I can no longer see any hope, and I don’t care if the nightmares win. I’m done with the pain, loneliness, and anxieties. I just want it to end. I don’t want to die...I just want the pain to end."


End file.
